Scatman und Robyn
by Megan McAlistair
Summary: Die Stämme Robyn hat gerade auf W57 angefangen und ist ein absoluter Noob. Sie hat gerade einen Stamm auf sich aufmerksam machen können, als Scatman anfängt, sie zu farmen. Aber sie lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen
1. Mein langweiliger Nachmittag

Disclaimer: Die Stämme gehört nicht mir. Die einzigen, die mir gehören sind Scatman und Robyn. Und ihre Gedanken. Und bis jetzt auch Welt 57.

Es ist März 2010. Eines der ödesten Jahre bis jetzt. Normalerweise hättee ich jetzt schon eine neue Sache, von der ich ein absoluter Fan bin. Nichts. Absolut nichts. Komplette Leere. Ich überlege sogar, ob ich nicht vielleicht Star Wars: The Clone Wars anfangen soll. Aus purer Langeweile. Obwohl ja schon der Feature-Film bei den meisten Fans verhasst ist. Aber hat in der Rubrik schon einiges an Geschichten angehäuft. Ein paar haben sich sogar in das originale Star Wars verirrt. Ich muss schon sagen, dass die animierten Figuren besser aussehen, als die Zeichentrickfiguren aus Star Wars: Clone Wars. Viel besser. Ich lade die Seite neu. Hier gubt es oft unterhaltsame Werbung. Ein kleines Billiardspiel, Bogenschießen, Eierpunsch-Wetttrinken gegen den Weihnachtsmann oder Osama-Boxen. Nichts. Nur eine Werbung für irgendein Browsergame. Ich seufze. Ich habe mich schon lange nichtmehr bei einem Browsergame angemeldet und dieses hier ist sogar auf Deutsch. Ich klicke auf das Bild von dem mittelalterlichen Typen. Ich habe nichteinmal auf den Namen geschaut. Jetzt tue ich es.

Die Stämme.

Wenigstens kein aufdringlicher Name. Es klingt sogar nach etwas, was man in einer alltäglichen Unterhaltung einbringen könnte, ohne sich für den „coolen" Namen seines Hobbys schämen zu müssen.

„Jetzt kostenlos anmelden!", sagt mir der große rote Button in der Mitte der angenehm hellbraunen Seite. Keine grellen Farben, ein weiteres Plus. Wenigstens machen sie einem das anmelden leicht, ein weiterer Pluspunkt. Das sind drei bisher. Aller guten Dinge sind drei. Ich beschließe auf den einladenden Button zu klicken.

„Anmelden auf Welt 57 » Andere Welt wählen

Jeder Spieler darf pro Welt nur einen Account spielen!

Wenn du bereits über einen Stämme Account auf einer anderen Welt verfügst oder früher einen Account hattest, ist eine neue Anmeldung meist nicht erforderlich. Einfach auf der Startseite einloggen!

Name im Spiel:

Passwort:

Passwort wiederholen:

E-Mail:

(Wird für Aktivierung benötigt)

[]Ich akzeptiere die allgemeinen Geschäftsbedingungen (AGB anzeigen)

[Registrieren]"

Welt 57, hm? Fünf ist meine Glückszahl, ich sollte mich wohl wirklich anmelden. Aber wie soll ich heißen? Das ist ziemlich hart, ich will schließlich nicht SexyGirl71203469245687 heißen oder so. Ich überlege. Dann kommt mir eine Idee. Ich öffne einen neuen Tab mit der Suchfunktion des englischen Wikipedia. Fünf ist meine Glückszahl, also nehme ich die Sieben. Es sind aber zwei Zahlen, also mal zwei. Macht 14. Ich gebe ein: 14. Aber das würde zu viele Ergebnisse liefern und mich zu allererst zu der Zahl führen. Also ein paar Kommas dazu. Ich gebe ein: 14.. Ich schließe meine Augen und lege sanft mein Finger auf die Nummernzeile. Ich tippe fünf Zahlen. Fünf, wie meine Glückszahl. Ich mache die Augen wieder auf. 14.82175. Ich drücke Enter. „5183 Robyn". Ein Asteroid. Mit der „Inclination" „14,82175". Ich grinse, Robyn ist gut.

Benutzername: Robyn.

Das Passwort ist einfach. Ich nehme einfach das, das ich immer nehme: 3263827. Eine schöne Zahl. Ich grinse und fülle den Rest aus. Bald bin ich angemeldet. Das mit der E-Mail ist schnell erledigt. Schon bin ich drin. Zuerst bin ich überwältigt von den ganzen Funktionen. Wi soll man sich da denn zurecht finden?

Ah, ein Tutorial, noch ein Pluspunkt.

„Jasmin! Komm zum Essen!", ruft meine Mutter. Ich seufze. Schnell gebe ich meine ersten zwei „Bauaufträge" und mache mich dann auf den Weg zum Abendbrot. Ich baue meinen Holzfäller und meine Lehmgrube. In Age of Empires sind Rohstoffe auch fast das wichtigste, wieso sollte es hier anders sein?

Und so beginnt mein Account auf DS.


	2. Meine falsche Identität

Disclaimer: -siehe Kapitel 1-

-

Es sind jetzt drei Tage vergangen. Bisher habe ich drei Einladungen von Stämmen bekommen. Der eine ist „Nachtgoblins" ein selbsternannter Massenstamm mit über 120 Mitgliedern. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie ein angemessener Stamm aussehen sollte, aber 100+ Mitglieder sind sicher ziemlich unübersichtlich. Ich stelle mir einen Stamm wie ein Team vor, wo man sich gegenseitig hilft und so. Die anderen beiden Stämme sind „Anorexia" und „Vantage". Ich bezweifle stark, ob „basherxx", der Gründer und Führer von „Anorexia" weiß, was sein Stammesname bedeutet. In den werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht eintreten. Ich habe überlegt in „Vt" einzutreten, allerdings ist mir dann aufgefallen, dass der SF „SS-mj-88" heißt.

Geht es vielleicht noch offensichtlicher?!

Kann er bitte noch in sein Profil schreiben, dass er ein Neo-Nazi ist?!

Sonst verstehe ich diese ultra-subtile Botschaft nämlich nicht!

Also nicht Vt.

Allerdings habe ich auch noch nicht abgelehnt, das wäre unklug. Das klingt so arrogant. Ich beschließe erstmal selbständig zu bleiben, bis ich den richtigen Stamm für mich gefunden habe.

Meine Mienen gedeihen und meine Kaserne ist gerade im Bau.

Aus Neugierde wähle ich die Option „Rangliste". Ist sicher interessant. Mein Rang hat so viele Ziffer, dass ich mir nicht die Mühe mache sie auch nur zu zählen. Ich wähle „Spieler Kontinent".

Endlich weniger Ziffern. Ich bin neugierig, wer Platz 1 auf meinem Kontinent ist.

„Romero", wahrscheinlich benannt nach Cesar Romero. Der Typ, der den Joker in Batman gespielt hat. Oder auch nicht, wer weiß.

Platz 2 belegt „AlucardX3". Das klingt schon nach einem Manga-Fangirl-Otaku-wieauchimmerdieheißen.

Platz 3 ist „Scatman". Wie das Lied. Das Lied, das absolut keinen Sinn ergibt und nur gute Laune verbreitet. Zumindest bei mir, es ist einfach so sinnlos.

Ich grinse. Witzige Top 3. Vielleicht schleime ich mich bei Gelegenheit mal bei einem von denen ein. Man muss schließlich mächtige Verbündete haben. Besonders wenn man selbst noch schwächer ist, als die Bonusdörfer. Wachsen die eigentlich mit? Ich nehme mir vor das herauszubekommen. Allerdings ist kein graues Dorf in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung. Mindestens eine Stunde Laufzeit mit dem Paladin, ich schicke ihn trotzdem zum „farmen". Ich finde diese ganzen Begriffe ziemlich cool. Die haben etwas, was einem zu einem Insider macht, obwohl man noch Noob ist.

Ich habe gerade entdeckt, dass man sein Profil bearbeiten kann.

Geburtsdatum? Da mache ich mich doch gleich mal ein wenig älter. 21 klingt schön. Geschlecht, weiblich. Wohnort? Als ob ich das denen erzählen würde. Ich will aber auch nicht „daine mudda" hinschreiben. Ich brauche etwas subtiles. Wer war nochmal Platz 1 auf meinem Kontinent? Achja, der Batman-Fan. Ich grinse und tippe „Gotham". „Okay", sage ich zu mir selbst und bestätige meine Eingabe. Das wird noch viel Spaß machen.

Ohja, das wird es.


End file.
